Break Free
by LadyGravity129
Summary: Rosalina Summers is just a normal citizen of the planet Vulx, or so she thought. When she finds out something amazing about herself, she decides to run away to not cause any problems. She runs away to Gravity Falls with her best friend, April Henderson. She makes friends with Dipper and Mabel but soon immediately wishes she didn't. Rated T for possible action/fighting in the future


**So...Here is an update by LadyGravity129.**

**I was looking at the chapter for this again, trying to see how on Earth I could make another chapter, and I decided to rewrite the chapter so it fits the original plot idea I had. This one will hopefully have more frequent updates and if I'm a bit late on an update then I will explain the delay when I update again.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gravity Falls and I probably never will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Leaving Vulx<p>

A thirteen year old girl named Rosalina Summers silently peered into the small room where her guardians were, she had no parents since they apparently went missing when she was very young. Her guardians were two mean girls named Crystal and Victoria. Crystal had dark blue hair and purple eyes while Victoria had deep red hair and coffee brown eyes. They both had tan skin and were 19 years old.

Meanwhile, Rosalina had wanted to know what they were talking about in secret for sometime now. So she thought today was the day to find out. Continuing to look through the door, she heard them whispering. Fortunately, she could hear them.

"What are we going to do!" Crystal whisper-screamed, "She's bound to discover all of her powers sooner or later. I mean, we already know she will find out she has the power to create portals tonight!"

"I know, I know. I'm thinking." Victoria anxiously whispered. "We'll have to take her powers tomorrow before she can discover all of them and become powerful enough to stop us. She already hates us as it is."

"That's not a bad idea. I mean, Rosalina doesn't know she is the princess here and we basically kidnapped her until she find her powers. So she won't suspect a thing!" Crystal said in a kind-of whisper voice.

"And after we take her powers, we can take over this planet and permanently remove Rosalina from this planet and on to another one! Just so that she won't be able to find us or stop us." Victoria said like she had just thought of a genius plan.

"That is perfect!" Crystal nearly screamed but Victoria silenced her.

"Now all we have to do is wait. Wait until Rosalina finds her powers and we can put our plan into action." Victoria evilly said.

Rosalina forced herself away from the door and began to slowly walk away from it, like it would hurt her in someway. All her life, she thought she was normal and these people were just strict. But it was all wrong. Her life was just one big lie. She thought that her parents had died when she was young and these two ladies adopted her. She never thought she was a fairy like the other girls at her school. Then again, she was the only girl in her class who didn't have powers at the age of five, which is when you find your powers. Age ten is when you can transform into a fairy.

With tears in her eyes, she ran down the long dark hallway into her room. She had to think of a way to get off of the planet she was on and escape Crystal and Victoria. But how would she do that?

'I could try to create a portal that will take me to Earth.' Rosalina thought, 'I mean, I never heard them say anything about discovering a power early.'

Taking a deep breath, Rosalina sat up in her bed and closed her eyes. She put her hands in front of her and concentrated. She felt something come from her hands and she opened them just to see a portal close. Her eyes widened at the sight that was in front of her.

'Wow', She thought, 'I can create portals!'

Grabbing her cellphone with a plan in mind, Rosalina scrolled down her contacts until she found her best friend April. Her finger hit the message button and she typed wildly on the screen.

Rosalina-Hi April! Do you want to have a sleepover at your house tonight?

Within seconds, she got a reply.

April-Sure! When do you want to come over?

She racked her brain for a reasonable time that wouldn't get Crystal and Victoria suspicious.

Rosalina-Around 5:00 is good.

April-Alright! I'll tell my mom! See ya' then.

Rosalina put her phone into her jeans back pocket and looked for a backpack to put some clothes in. After looking around for some time, she found a pink and orange backpack. Which was what she used for school. Rosalina took her school stuff out but left her sketchbook and pencil case. She would use it when she wanted to draw or something. Next, she put a few changes of spare clothes in it and her ballet shoes.

She put the backpack over her shoulder and saw it was already 4:15. April's house was all the way across town. She would have to start walking now if she would make it to her friends in time.

Not wanting to talk to Crystal or Victoria for lying to her about her entire life, she quietly slipped out her bedroom window. Rosalina immedietly had a bad feeling about leaving and was tempted to turn around. What if they found out where she was and took her back home? Then what would happen? Crystal and Victoria would take over her world is what would happen. But she shook it off and ran across some backyards until she was a safe distance from her house. Then, she got on the sidewalk and had begun to walk to April's house.

It was around 5:15 when Rosalina arrived at April's house. She walked up to the door and knocked three times. A few seconds later, she heard a few locks being unlocked and then an old woman around her mid 70's peeked out. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Rosalina and she pulled her in.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rosalina demanded, "Wait, this isn't my friends house. Where am I?"

"I'm Lola Moonlight." The woman said, "I already know who you are."

"Ok, this is creepy. Where have we met?" Rosalina was starting to get scared, "And once again, where am I?"

"You are in my house and I know you are the princess that went missing 12 years ago." Lola said, "But where are you going?"

"I just learned that I'm the princess here. So I am going to convince my friend to come with me to a different place." Rosalina said as if she was getting bored, "And if you know who I am then what is my full name?"

"You are Princess Rosalina Quinn Hendrix of our planet Vulx." Lola answered.

"But my last name is Summers. Not Hendrix and my middle name is Violet." Rosalina said, "Why do I have a different full name?"

"The people who took you are Crystal and Victoria. They are twins who took you one night just after you turned 1 year old. They named you Rosalina Violet Summers to hide your identity. They wanted to take over Vulx and needed your power." Lola began explaining, "But they needed it very soon. So they put a spell on you to make you discover your powers at three instead of five. Sadly, the spell was done wrong and now you are in the middle of discovering you powers at 13."

"That kind of explains it. I just found out I can make portals." Rosalina said.

"That is good." Lola said, "But please let me warn you and then you can be on your way. You have to be careful Rosalina. When you get to where you are going, make sure you find someone who can watch after you and your friend."

Rosalina nodded and walked out the door. She turned left and saw her friends house.

Rosalina knocked once more and heard her friend April open the door. April is around the same height as Rosalina. April has long dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and light skin. She normally wears short sleeved tops and short skirts since it is always warm on Vulx. Today, she is wearing a pink tank top with a denim short skirt and black ankle boots. She was also wearing knee high black leggings.

"Hi!" April excitedly said.

"Hey", Rosalina said, "I need to speak with you. Now."

"Um…Ok." April said, "Let's go to my room."

Rosalina and April walked to April's room and sat down on her bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" April asked.

Rosalina took a deep breath and began, "I heard Crystal and Victoria talking and they said that I'm the princess of Vulx and I'm supposed to find my powers soon. I already found out I can make portals."

April's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face, "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" She herself took a deep breath and calmed down, "So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. But I also have something else to say", Rosalina explained, "I wanted to tell you that I want to leave Vulx and go to a different planet so that Crystal and Victoria can't take my powers. They want my powers so that they can take over our planet. And I want you to come with me."

"I'm not to sure about that. My Mom and I have kind of knew that you were the princess and that is why my Mom kind of hates Crystal and Victoria now. They used to be good friends actually." April spoke.

"Why?" Rosalina asked.

"That is a story for another day. It's just that, I think we should explain to my Mom what is going on and maybe she will come with us." April explained.

"Yeah. We should do that." Rosalina said to April.

So the two talked to Claire Henderson, April's Mom and she agreed to go with them. After April and Claire packe some things, they walked into the backyard and opened a portal.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rosalina?" April's Mom said, "I mean, I have a place on the other side of the planet we could go to."

"I'm positive I want to do this." Rosalina stared at the swirling purple portal intensily.

"Ok. We are going to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I have a house there for vacations. But I think we can go there for a bit until you know what to do next." Claire said.

The three walked into the portal. Claire first, then April, then finally Rosalina looked behind her, turned towards the portal once more and confidently walked through it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first chapter of the rewrite! There will be more long chapters in the future. Maybe by Friday or next Monday. This was also the longest chapter I've ever written. Hopefully I can keep at the long chapters!<strong>

**Until next chapter of some story, R&R!**

**LadyGravity out!**


End file.
